1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process flow execution apparatus that executes a plurality of tasks as a process flow, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been provided an application in which a plurality of tasks included in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine are combined and registered as a flow of a series of processes, and a user can invoke the flow to smoothly execute a combination of frequently used processes.
A task (or also referred to as “job”) denotes, for example, a process that can be realized by an individual function in an image forming apparatus having multiple functions, or a process that can be realized by an application executed by an information processing apparatus or the like.
For example, input/output tasks of the image forming apparatus (print processing apparatus) include scan of a document, print of document data, transmission (an email, a facsimile, a file and the like), storing data into a disk (storing data into a hard disk inside or outside the above described print processing apparatus) and the like. Editing tasks include combining of documents in which a plurality of pieces of document data are combined as one piece of document data, deletion of a page in the document data, and the like.
A combination of a series of tasks that is generated in order to concatenate the plurality of tasks as described above and to process the tasks in a time series manner is referred to as “process flow”. There are various combinations, including a case where a result of one task is used as an input for executing another task.
There is an image forming apparatus in which an application handling the above described process flow has been installed. Such an image forming apparatus executes the process flow when the user depresses a button for executing the process flow.
Some of such image forming apparatuses have a function of transmitting a generated process flow to another image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus that has received the process flow displays the process flow as a button on a UI (User Interface). Similarly, the image forming apparatus that has received the process flow also executes the process flow when the user depresses the button. Moreover, the image forming apparatus that has received the process flow can also further transmit the process flow to another image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus in which the application handling the process flow as described above has been installed, tasks or task settings that can be analyzed or executed may be different depending on a version of the process flow application.
If an image forming apparatus including an application of a version lower than the application in the image forming apparatus that has transmitted the process flow executes or edits the process flow, there is a problem as follows.
If the transmitted process flow includes a task or a setting thereof that is not supported in the lower application, the task or the setting cannot be analyzed. For example, it is assumed that a process flow with contents of “encrypting and transmitting scanned data” has been generated.
In that case, the process flow application that does not support “encryption” cannot analyze a part of “encrypting”. In this case, if the process flow is directly executed, a process of “transmitting scanned data” is executed.
A technique regarding compatibility between versions as described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-63511. In the technique disclosed in this publication, when a job script is transmitted to another machine, a transmitting machine inquires of a receiving machine about its execution environment.
If the receiving machine has been in an environment in which the job script cannot be executed, a part or all of an application program required for the execution is transmitted along with the job script. The receiving machine extracts the part or all of the application program that has been received, performs function expansion such as version upgrade, and then executes the job script.
However, the above described conventional technique has a problem as follows.
The application installed in the image forming apparatus, such as the process flow application, generally highly depends on a model, and if the transmitting machine and the receiving machine are different in model, it is difficult to transmit the required application program. In that case, it is impossible to notify the user of which task or setting is not executed among tasks or settings that have been set in the process flow. Consequently, even if the user executes the process flow, a result that is not intended by the user may be provided.